NATSU PROBLEM
by Dan Mochizuki
Summary: Lucy dan Natsu telah berpacaran selama 1 minggu tapi selama itu tak ada hal yang romantis diantara mereka. ada apa dengan mereka,dan akhirnya ketika itu mereka lucy dan natsu bertengkar hebat,hingga natsu memukul lucy. Ada apa dengan Natsu.apakah hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya.


**NATSU PROBLEM**

**Disclaimer** : Hiro Mashima.

**Gendre **: Romance,Drama

Pagi cerah dengan sinar matahari hangat yang menyinari seluruh pelosok dikota Magnolia.

Tampak kicauan burung telah bersenandung merdu seakan ikut memeriahkan cuaca pagi yang cerah, cuaca yang pas untuk memulai semuanya dengan semangat.

Dikota Magnolia tampak guild yang berdiri megah dan kokoh,sebuah guild yang jauh dari kata ketenangan karna anggota guild ini sudah terkenal karna kecerobohan dan sering berbuat tidak aneh jika guild ini selalu ramai dan berisik.

Yap…! guild apa lagi jika bukan Fairy Tail sebuah guild yang sekarang ini baru dinobatkan sebagai guild Terkuat.

Hari ini masih seperti biasa,guild itu ramai dan riuh,dan anggotannya yang melakukan aktivitasnya itu tak bertahan lama,tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan cara yang sedikit kasar,sehingga membuat seluruh pasang mata dari Guild itu sejenak menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan beralih kearah suara bantingan pintu itu muncul.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan memakai baju putih dan rok biru tua,masuk dengan langkah yang diraut wajahnya menandakan bahwa gadis ini sedang mengalami BAD MOD yang tinggi.

"Ohayoo,Lucy!"Sapa Mirajane kepada gadis itu.

Gadis yang bernama Lucy terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sapaan dari Mirajane,dia hanya berjalan kearah meja bar dan duduk menghadap kearah Mirajane.

Tak berapa lama gadis itu masuk,masuklah sosok pemuda berambut pink dengan wajah yang lesu dan pucat.

"Oooo…ada apa denganmu Flame head pagi ini wajahmu kusut sekali.?"Sapa Gray mencoba memprovokatornya untuk bertarung denganya.

" Oooh,warui.!"Balas Natsu datar.

Seluruh orang yang berada diguild hanya bisa saling bertatap muka,kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh dari Natsu dan Lucy yang keduanya telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih,mereka bersikap aneh,dan tidak biasa.

"ada apa dengan mereka ini?"Tanya Erza yang telah berdiri disamping Gray,menyadari keanehan dari kedua sahabatnya sekaligus anggota setimnya.

"Entahlah,mereka terlihat seperti tidak bersahabat.!"Jawab Gray,tidak tahu menahu,akan hal yang merubah kedua orang itu yang juga sahabatnya.

"Gii…heee…Pasangan aneh.!"komentar Gajel yang ikut menangkap keanehan yang terjadi kepada Natsu dan Lucy pagi hari ini.

"Iya…Tidak biasanya Natsu-san dan Lucy-san seperti ini."komentar Juvia.

"Apa mereka sedang mengalami !"Sambung Erza.

Mirajane yang mengetahui hal itu segera mendekati Lucy dengan membawakan minuman yang menjadi minuman favorit Mage Stella Spirit itu,dengan harapan dapat sedikit menenangkannya.

"Luce,Ini minumlah dulu"Saran Mirajane lembut,seraya menyodorkan segelas minuman itu kepada Lucy.

"Arigatto Mira-san….!"ujar Lucy berterima kasih,menerima minumannya.

"Hitoshiku"balas Mirajane,memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Luce..hari ini kau terlihat berbeda.?"Tanya Mirajene to the point,melihat keanehan pada Gadis Blonde,tapi dengan bahasa yang halus,dan berhati-hati taku menyingung.

"Berbeda gimana.?"Jawab Lucy,seraya menyeruput jus Orange yang diberi mirajane kepadanya.

"Iya.,Hari ini kau terlihat sedang bad kau sedang ada masalah.?"Tanya Mirajane lagi dengan,lebih berhati-hati.

Sejenak Lucy menghentikan aktivitasnya,menikmati jus orangenya.

"Luce.."Pangil mirajane lirih,karna sudah merasa tak enak hati.

"Tanyakan saja kepada pria bodoh itu.!"Jawab Lucy dengan setengah berteriak.

Teriakan itu,sontak membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada diguild kembali menghentikan aktivitasnya,dan beralih kearah Lucy,dan Natsu.

Mendengar itu Natsu segera bangkit,dan berjalan menuju kearah Lucy.

"Luce…,Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika aku kamu telah salah paham tentang itu semua."ujar Natsu lembut.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan bahwa ini salah paham,tapi kau tak segera memberi penjelasanya sekarang juga."Seru Lucy,berbalik kearah Natsu.

"Luce,kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun yang ada didunia ini!,dan kau itu adalah yang terpenting didunia ini."Ucap Natsu,berjalan mendekati lucy.

"Lalu…"jawab Lucy datar.

Seluruh yang ada didalam guild itu hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan mereka tidak ada yang berani untuk ikut campur dari urusan dari pasangan baru itu,bahkan Master Makarov juga hanya mampu memperhatikan drama yang sedang diperankan oleh pasangan itu.

"Hanya saja….S-saat aku.."Belum sempat Natsu menyelesaikan kalimat,itu sudah terpotong dengan Makian Lucy.

"Hanya saja apa.?,Apa kau mempermainku hah.!,selama kita pacaran,kau tak pernah memperhatikanku kau lebih mementingkan Gray ketimbang aku."Seru Lucy berdiri menghadap Natsu.

Gray yang mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa,tersentak teman-temannya beberbalik kearahnya meminta penjelasanya karna dianggap orang yang membuat hubungan seseorang akan mengeleleng-gelengkan dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Hei…heii..Luce mana mungkin aku lebih mementingkan gray ketimbang tau aku tidak _GAY_ kayak Prince Boxer itu."Jawab Natsu menunjuk gray.

"Deeemeee..Flame Heat,Kau Nga-."Belum sempat Gray menyelesaikan perkataan,sebuah pukulan mengenai kepalanya.

_**Baak…**_

Gray yang mendapat pukulan dari Erza hanya meringis kesakitan,dan memilih diam,mengerti apa yang dimaksutkan Erza.

"Jaa..bagaimana dengan Lisanna.?"Tanya Lucy lagi.

Lisanna yang juga mendapat giliran,dari tuduhan Lucy yang nyasar kedirinya,ikut tersentak kaget.

"hei..hei..jangan bercanda Luce."seru Natsu,berjalan mendekati Lucy seraya menjukan senyum kecutnya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda.!"Bentak Lucy.

Natsu sedikit tersentak kaget,menghentikan langkahnya,dan beberapa saat kemudia ia memilih diam.

"Kau pun tak sangup untuk menjelaskan tentang hubunganmu dengan Lisanna!."

"Bukan begitu..Luce"Elak Natsu,memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah gadis berambut blonde.

"Lalu...penjelasan apa yang akan kau berikan"

"Aku dan Lisanna,tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun,aku mengangapnya hanya keluargaku dan adikku,itu saja tak lebih.?"

"_**BOHONG…**__"_Teriak Lucy sekuat tenaga.

"Luce.."seru Natsu lirih.

"Kemarin,kamu membuatku begitu frustasi karna menunguimu taman kota,hanya karna kau bilang kau akan menemuiku disana,dan aku datang setengah jam ,lebih cepat dari perjanjian yang kita apa yang aku temukan,berjam-jam aku berada disana,aku tak menemukanmu sama sekali,hingga aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu,aku mencarimu kesana kemari,tapi aku tak mampu mendapatimu sama aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu ditempat terakhir,Tapi ketika ak-."Lucy menghentikan perkataanya sejenak,seolah menahan sesuatu dalam batinya. "A-aku disana,aku sungguh tak percaya kau membatalkan janjimu denganku dan memilih datang menemui gadis itu."Seru Lucy,menunjuk gadis berambut silver yang tengah duduk bersantai bersama para gadis yang lain. "Jika memang dia yang terbaik kenapa,kita 'AKHIRI SEMUANYA MULAI SEKARANG'"Tegas Lucy.

Natsu sedikit tertegun,matanya membulat,seolah tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Lucy,k-kau bercandakan?."seru natsu.

Lucy menendukan wajahnya.

"Heii…jangan bercanda Luce,hanya karna masalah sepele ini!"

Seketika Lucy menatap tajam Natsu.

"Kau bilang sepele,ini sangat berarti bagiku."bentak Lucy.

"Bukan begitu maksutku,A-aku han-."

"Kau hanya mementikan dirimu sendiri,kau tak pernah bertanya dengan perasaanku sekarang ini,dan saat-saat penting bagi kita yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu,tapi kau dengan mudah membatalkannya dan mememilih menemui Lisana ketimbang aku.?"

"Gomen soal itu,bukan maksutku untuk melupakanya."

"Hah...kau tidak bermaksut melupakannya lalu apa."

"Hanya saja-."

"Haik...haik...coba saja kau itu Loke,mungkin aku tak semenderita ini,berpacaran denganmu manusia Api sepertimu."Seru Lucy seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Natsu yang mendengar dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan sosok Loke yang merupan Roh Singa Lucy,yang terkenal Playboy itu,membuat sebuah pikiran yang buruk datang dari Otakknya.

**PLAKKKK…..**

Sebuah tamparan keras dari tangan besar Natsu mendarat dengan kasar pada pipi mulus Lucy, dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

Semua pun yang melihat kejadian itu kagetnya bukan Natsu yang dikenal sebagai seorang yang tak akan pernah terima jika Lucy disakiti oleh siapun,menyakiti Lucy sendiri,tak satupun dari seluruh orang yang melihat kejadian itu,menyangka kejadiannya akan berubah menjadi tegang.

Lucy yang yang mendapat tamparan sekeras itu,diam mematung,mengelus pipi kirinya yang telah memar karna pukulan Natsu. Bulir-bulir bening mulai keluar dari mata karamelnya,dan membasahi pipinya.

"A-aa maaf Luce.."Seru Natsu begitu sadar dengan apa yang telas dia lakukan,dan bergegas menolong Lucy.

Natsu segera mendekati Lucy untuk mengulurkan dengan cepat uluran tanganya segera ditepis oleh Lucy.

Dengan cepat,Lucy segera bangkit,berdiri,dan berlari keluar guild meningalkan Natsu yang masih terbelalak,kaget tidak mempercayai kejadian itu.

Melihat Lucy telah meningalkanya,Ia menundukan wajahnya,menutupi wajahnya agar air matannya yang telah meleleh membasahi pipinya sedari tadi tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Bagi seorang Natsu menangis adalah aib ini ia tak pernah menangis sama sekali,kecuali saat Natsu bayi dan saat berpisah dengan ayah angkatnya Igneel.

Seluruh anggota guild yang melihat kejadian itu,sedikit prihatin dengan kejadian yang menimpa kepada pasangan baru ada kata-kata yang mampu terucap dari masing-masing mereka,baik Mirajane,Wakaba,Levy,Lissana yang diangap biang dari masalah kecemburuan Lucy,Gajel,Laxus,dan bahkan Master Makarov pun tak mampu menghibur atau menasetinya sama sekali.

Masing-masing dari mereka hanya mampu ikut tertunduk bersedih dengan kejadian yang menimpa pada Nakama mereka,dan mendoakan yang terbaik bagi mereka.

Sosok pria berambut raven,yang telah bertelanjang dada,dan seorang Gadis berambut Scarlet dengan baju armor yang memperhatikan itu segera keluar dari kerumunan,dan berjalan mendekati Natsu yang menepuk bahu Natsu seraya memposisikan tubuh mereka agar sejajar dengan Natsu.

"Hei...Heii…apa-apaan ini kenapa kau tampak Lesu,seperti bukan dirimu saja?"Hibur Pria berambut raven.

"Datee…ini sangat menyakitkan.!"Balas Natsu dengan sesengukan.

"Kami,tahu ini sangan menyakitimu!"Sahut perempuan berambut Scarlet.

"Gray…Erza…"Pangil Natsu yang masih sesengukan.

Kedua orang itu tersenyum simpul kepada Natsu,yang membuat tangisan Natsu semakin menagis sejadi-jadinya.

"Dostee..ini sangat menyakitkan,dan membuat hatiku terasa sangat perih."ucap Natsu yang terus berlinang.

Erza kembali tersenyum simpul,dan dengan cepat menarik tubuh natsu,dan memeluknya lembut.

"Taijoubuk…kau masih memiliki Nakama yang akan siap mendukungmu dan membantumu apa pun yang akan terjadi kepadamu"Ucap Erza yang masih memeluk Natsu.

"Iya kamu memiliki Nakama yang telah disatukan diGuild Fairy Tail dan menjadi keluarga bagimu."Sahut Master Makarov yang telah berdiri disamping Erza.

"Mina…"Sahut Natsu yang telah lepas dari pelukan Erza,terharu.

"Natsu,kau sangat Jantan ternyata"ucap Elfan,mengusap-usap matanya yang basah karna air mata,karna ikut terharu.

"Gi..heee…ternyata Salamender bisa nagis rupanya.!"Goda Gajel menyerigai.

"Urusaii…kau ngajak berantem Iron head.!"Sahut Natsu tak terima dengan godaan dari Gajel.

"Natsu,bukankah kau seharusnya mengejar Lucy"Ucap Mirajane memperingatkan.

"Ah..Iya.."Berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jaa,Ittekimatsu ayo Happy."Ajak kepada Patner setianya dan bersiap untuk berangkat mengejar Lucy.

"Ayee"

"Hoi..Tunggu kami.."Teriak Gray karna ditingal begitu saja.

"Iterashaii"Teriak Wendy melepas kepergian Natsu,Happy,Gray,dan Gajel.

"Gak usah teriak-teriak,mereka juga tak akan mendengarmu."Sungut Kucing putih betina ,Charle.

"Gomen nashai"Tutur Wendy minta maaf.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja.!"Batin kepergian namakanya.

-ooo000ooo-

- 8 jam berlalu.

Tim pencari Lucy belum menemukan tanda-tanda yang pasti akan keberadaan Lucy,keputus asaan telah menghantui mereka.

"Bagaimana ini,kita tidak menemukan tanda-tanda apa pun."Tutur Gray dengan nafas tersengal-sengal,capek,dan duduk dikursi kafe.

"Gii…hee…,kemana perginya bunny girls,kita telah mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang sering dikunjunginya,tapi hasilnya Nihil,dan bahkan kita telah mencarinya diseluruh kota pun,namun hasilnya masih tetap sama..NIHIL."Tutur Gajel dengan kondisi sama dengan Gray.

Dilain sisi Natsu yang dari pagi tadi sangat bersemangat,namun setelah mencari Lucy selama 8 jam,tiba-tiba semangat mengebu-gebunya berubah menjadi keputus duduk dengan seluruh tubuhnya mengigil,ketakutan,seluruh wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Natsu…"Pangil Happy keadaan Natsu.

"Hoi…Natsu kamu ada apa.!"Tanya Gray yang juga menyadari gerak-gerik aneh dari Natsu.

"Salamande..kau tidak demamkan."Tanya Gajel ikut sadar.

"Bagaimana ini,jika Lucy benar-benar menolakku,dan membuangku."Gumam Natsu gemetar.

Gray yang menyadari itu,segera mendekati Natsu,menepuk kedua bahunya,dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Hoi..sadar kamu ini kenapa sih.!"Tanya Gray.

"aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku jika Lucy tak bersamaku lagi."Gumam Natsu.

"Natsu..sadarlah kenapa kau menyerah sebelum berperang,hah.!"Tutur Gray.

"Demoo,aku tak dapat menemukannya sama sekali,di apartemenya,atau dimana pun."Jawab matanya kembali membasahi setiap sudut wajahnya,raut kesedihan kembali muncul memenuhi wajah pucat Natsu.

Gray melihat tingkah Natsu yang seperti anak kehilangan ibunya,sedikit terkesima,begitu pula dengan Gajel,dan Happy,kesedihan yang menimpa Natsu seperti dapat dirasakan juga olehnya,dan membuatnya tergugah untuk selalu berada disampingnya untuk menemaninya.

"Natsu…apakah kamu begitu mencintainya.!"Tanya Gray lirih.

"Hmmm.."jawab singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menagis.!"Tanya kembali Gray.

"Datte..aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kucintai untuk Kedua kalinya."Jawab Natsu,yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Kalau begitu,kenapa kau begitu cepat menyerah untuk saat ini.?"Teriak Gray,menyadarkan Natsu dari pikiran untuk menyerah.

"Datte—." Belum sempat Natsu meneruskan kalimatnya.

Tiba-tiba tampak seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian Tuxedo hitam yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka,menyapanya.

"Yoo..Kalian disini rupanya.!"Ujar Laki-laki itu.

"Loke…"Teriak Gray,Natsu,dan Gajel secara bersamaan.

"Yoosh.."sapa Laki-laki yang nama Loke itu.

Gray yang menyadari itu segera mendekati Loke untuk menyapanya.

"Hishashiburi…"Sapa Gray.

"Hishashiburi.." Balas Loke,dan segera menjabat tangan Gray.

"Kenapa kau berada disini.?"Tanya Gray.

"Aku cuman mendengar bahwa Tuanku sedang sedih.!"Jawab Loke

"Maksutmu Lucy.?"Tanya Gray Heran.

Mendengar kata Lucy,Natsu yang sedari tadi memilih diam dengan datangnya Loke,tiba-tiba tergugah untuk menyapanya.

"Loke..kau tahu dimana Lucy.?"Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Hei..hei..sabar Natsu,dia baru saja datang.!"Ujar Gray menenagkan Natsu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa."Sergah Loke.

"Kau tahu dimana Lucy,Loke.."Tanya Natsu,mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku tahu dimana dia.?"Jawab Loke enteng.

"Dimana dia?."Tanya Natsu.

"Tapi sebelum itu —."Loke memutus kalimatnya.

"Sebelum itu—."Belum sempat Natsu menanyakan maksut Loke.

**Buak..!**

Sebuah bogem mentah mengenai wajahnya,hingga membuatnya terpental jauh,dan itu tidak pernah disangka-sangka oleh Natsu.

"Hei,apa yang kau lakukan kepada Lucy."Teriak Loke marah.

Natsu yang mendapat Pukulan itu berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya,dengan dibantu oleh Happy.

"Natsu..Taijoubu.?"Tanya happy.

"haii..Taujoubu."Balas Natsu.

Mengetahui itu Gajel merasa tidak bisa diam untuk itu.

"Hei apa yang kau pikirkan Loke.?"Bentak Gajel membela Natsu,dan dalam posisi bertarung.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Lucy bersedih,Hah."Tambah Loke.

"Hei..Loke ada apa denganmu,Tenang."Ujar Gray mencoba menjadi penengah antara Natsu dan Loke.

"Loke,dimana Lucy sekarang.!"Tanya Natsu kembali,tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Loke.

**Buak…!**

Sebuah pukulan keras kembali mengenai wajah Natsu,dan membuat Natsu mundur 1 langkah kebelakang.

"Hei..jangan mengabaikan pertanyaanku"Tutur Loke marah.

"Hei Loke..apa yang kau lakukan."Tanya gray.

"Grrrr..ternyata kau seorang pengkhiyaat."Ucap Gajel ikut marah,dan bersiap menyerang Loke.

"Kalian berdua hentikan,Ini urusanku."Teriak Natsu kepada Gajel dan Gray.

Gray dan Gajel yang mendapat perintah dari Natsu sang korban dari masalah ini,sedikit terhenyak karna perintah dari Natsu.

"Hoi..natsu.."Pangil Gray tak percaya.

"Taijoubuu..Ini masalahku dan aku yang akan menyelesaikannya.!"jelas Natsu.

Mendengar itu, terpaksa mereka hanya diam,tak ada yang dapat mereka berdua lakukan selain menyerahkan semuanya kepada.

"Huft…berani juga kau."ujar Loke.

"Sekarang tunjukan dimana Lucy sekarang."Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Hoi..hoi..kau bodoh atau apa,bagaimana aku mau menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku."Jelas Loke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.!"jawab Natsu.

"Hmm memang benar itu bukan urusanku,tapi urusanku sekarang ini kenapa kau membuat Lucy Sedih,Dan itu membuatku sangat kesal.!"ujar Loke seraya berlari kearah Natsu,dan kembali meluncurkan serangannya kepada Natsu.

**Buak..!...Buak….!...Buak…!...**

Sebuah pukulan dari Loke mendarat dengan mulus ditubuh Natsu,Loke mulai garang dalam menyarangkan pukulannya.

Gray,Happy,dan Gajel yang melihat hanya mampu melihatnya miris,tak ada hal yang mampu mereka lakukan untuk Natsu.

"Natsu…"Gumam Gray dan yang lain miris.

Entah sudah berapa banyak pukulan Loke telah mendarat ditubuh tidak ada sedetik pun perlawanan yang diberikan segar mulai keluar dari wajah Natsu.

-Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hosh..Hosh…kenapa kau melawan sama sekali."Tanya Loke dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Dengan tubuh yang babak belur karna pukulan Loke,Natsu dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya,berdiri.

"Lok-ee…Tolong tunjukan!"Pinta natsu dengan suara yang serak,dan Linangan air mata yang mengalir deras diwajahnya.

Sejenak Loke terhenyak kaget melihat,natsu meminta tolong kepadanya dengan tak pernah menyangka bahwa Natsu memintanya dengan cara menagis.

"Hei..Loke jika kau ingin menyerangnya lagi,Kami tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi."Ujar Gray.

"Gi..hee..salamander akan kami lindungi ini."Ujar Gajel ikut serta.

"Aye.."

"Hei..Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk membantuku.!"Bentak Natsu tak terima dengan suara serak.

"Natsu Kau diam saja..biarkan kami yang bengurus ini"Tutur Gray.

"Kau—."Belum sempat kalimatnya tuntas,sebuah pukulan berat bersemayam diperut Natsu.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat."Gumam tubuh Natsu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri,berkat pukulan telaknya.

"Happy tolong jaga Natsu."Perintah Gray pada kucing biru,seraya menyandarkan tubuh Natsu pada salah satu kursi panjang.

"Ayee."

Loke yang melihat itu sedikit bingung dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Gray dan yang lain.

"Kau Loke…sekarang kita bisa mulai pertarungan kita."Tantang Gray kepada Loke.

"Sepertinya aku jadi tidak Mood karna kalian."jawab enteng kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hoi,Jangan bercandaa"Teriak Gray geram,merasa dipermainkan oleh Loke.

"Haa…haaah.."Desah Loke,memalingkan wajahnya dari Gray.

"Hoi..jangan rusak semangat dong…"teriak Gray sweatdrop dengan diikuti gajel dan happy.

"Gray..,Gajel.."pangil Loke kemudian.

"Apa.."Jawab Gray sewot.

"Melihat ketulusan Natsu hari ini aku sedikit merasa bersalah kepadanya hari ini."Tutur Loke Jujur.

"yah..begitulah."Balas Gray,membetulakan.

"Nee..Gray tolong sampaikan pesan ini kepada Natsu"Seraya melemparkan,sebuah surat yang diarahkan kepada Gray.

"Haii..akanku segera kusampaikanya kepadanya.!"balas Gray setelah menangkap surat yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Arigatto nee..,Gray."Ucap Loke,dan segera memutar badannya sehingga membelakangi Gray.

"Ini bukanlah apa-apa,bukankah kita ini teman."tutur gray.

"Hmmm…Jaa-matte ne."Pamit Loke kepada seluruh teman berjalan membelakangi semua temannya,seraya melambaikan tangannya,hingga sebuah cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari tubuhnya,dan menghilang bersamaan dengan redupnya cahaya itu.

Setelah loke telah benar-benar menghilang,gray dan yang lain,akhirnya kembali tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur menuju alam yang sangat berbeda dengan alam yang sangat berbeda dengan dengan alam yang saat ini ditempati oleh Gray,dan yang itu tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat tenang,dan damai,Hingga sebuah ingauan yang tak disangka-sangaka oleh Gray dan yang lain.

"Luce…Aishitteru..!"Inggau Natsu yang masih dalam dunia membuat seluruh temanya sedikit kaget akan itu.

"Haii-Haii,sebentar lagi kau akan menemuinya Natsu."Tanggap Gray mendengar ingauan Natsu.

"Gi..hee Betul kata Gray,cintamu akan membawamu menemuinya,Salamander."Tambah Gajel setuju.

"Ayee..Natsu tunggu sebentar lagi."Tangap Happy yang juga tak mau kalah dalam member semangat Natsu.

-ooo000ooo-

Langit senja menandakan bahwa malam akan tiba,lampu-lampu kota bersinar menyinari kota yang akan berubah menjadi sosok beberapa pemuda dan seorang Kucing biru berserta dengannya ditaman kota Magnolia.

"Emm….Hoaam."Gumam pemuda berambut pink,menguap,bangun dari tidurnya seraya mengusap-usap matanya.

"Ooo..Natsu kau bangun juga,Ohayoo"Sapa pria berambut Raven,yang duduk disamping pemuda yang disapanya.

"Ooo…Gray..Ohayoo."Balas pemuda itu.

"hmm..bangun juga kau Salamander..Wrrrkkk..Hmmm"sapa sosok pria yang tengah memakan baut,dan kaleng yang ada ditangannya.

"Oiii Gajel..jangan menyapaku sambil makan.."Bentak Natsu Sweatdroap.

Namun bentakannya tak lebih dari hal yang sia-sia pria terus meneruskan sarapan malamnya.

Dilain sisi tampak seekor kucing biru dengan Puppy eyes yang menunjukan segera berhambur menuju pelukan pria yang tenggah bangun dari tidur.

"Natsu…."Teriak Kucing biru itu mendekap pria bernama Natsu itu.

"Oooii….Happy ada apa denganmu..?"Tanya Natsu binggung.

"Huuu….hiiiks"Tangis happy.

"Oiii…Gray,Gajel apa yang kalian lakukan pada Happy.?"Tanya Natsu kearah sosok pria yang dipangilnya.

"Mana ku tahu,dia memang begitu dari tadi ketika kau bertarung Loke"Jawab Gray malas dengan memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Loke…Dimana ?...Dimana…Loke.."Tanya Natsu tergesa-gesa,berdiri dari duduknya,mengigat sosok pria yang bernama Loke.

"Haiiii…Haiii…dia telah kembali didunia roh.?"jawab Gray kemudian.

"Bagaimana dengan Lucy?,Dia dimana sekarang?,dan apa yang dikatakan Loke?."Tanya Natsu beruntut kepada gray.

"Nie…"Melemparkan sepucuk surat kepada Natsu.

"ini apa.?"Tanya Natsu bingung dengan surat yang didapatkanya dari Gray.

"Surat dari Loke untukmu."jawab Gray singkat.

Tanpa diperintah lebih lanjut,dengan cepat,Natsu segera membuka surat itu dan membacannya.

**From :Loke**

**To :Natsu**

**Natsu sebelumnya aku secara pribadi minta maaf jika aku berbuat salah,Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Lucy tidak mampu aku maafkan begitu,meski kita teman,Namun jika itu menyangkut Lucy aku tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja,terlebih lagi membuat Lucy menangis,seperti sekarang ini.**

**Sejujurnya aku tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja,tapi melihat besarnya cintanya Lucy,aku jadi mengurungkan niatku.**

**Oleh karna itu aku akan memberitahumu keberadaan Lucy sekarang.!**

**Sekarang ini Lucy berada disungai yang berada dihutan dibarat mognolia .Aku ingin kau menemuinya.**

**Tapi jika kau membuatnya,sedih lagi,Aku akan jamin kematianmu hari ini!**

**Loke.**

Seusai membaca sepucuk surat yang berasal dari Loke itu,secercah cahaya harapan mulai terlihat dari wajah Natsu,sekilas senyum simpul bersinar menghiasi wajahnya,Ia mengengap erat-erat surat itu hingga membuat surat itu kusut.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun,aku tak akan membuat luce,sedih untuk kedua kalinya,Loke."Gumam Natsu.

"Natsu…."pangil happy pelan.

"Ah..Gomen Happy,sepertinya aku harus menyari Lucy lagi.!"balas Natsu dengan sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Gi..hee..ayo kita mencari Bunny Gilrs."sahut Gajel semangat.

"Ayee.."jawab happy yang tak kalah semangat.

"cotto..Matte..,Sepertinya mulai,dari sini aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri mulai dari sini.!"sergah Natsu.

"Nandee…"Tanya Happy

"Haa...apa kau sudah mengetahui keberadaan Lucy.?"Tanya Gray curiga.

"Ya..Aku mengetahuinya,surat ini menunjukan keberadaan Lucy sekarang ini!,jadi gomen..mulai saat ini aku yang akan menyelesaikanya sendiri."Jawab Natsu.

"huft..kalau itu terserahmu saja..!"balas Gray,menerima keputusan.

"Giii…heee…sekarang cepat,temui Lucy.!"Perintah Gajel yang ikut menerima keputusan natsu.

"Minna-Arigatto"ucap Natsu berterima kasih.

"Natsu…"Pangil lirih Happy kemudian,mendekati Natsu.

"Gomen,Happy aku akan menyelesaikannya semua ini."Jawab Natsu,mengelus kepala Happy.

"Minna-Hontonik..Arigatto Gozaimatsu."Ujar Natsu berterima kasih kemudian,dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Jaa..cepat pergi jangan buat Lucy menunggu."ujar Gray mengingatkan.

"Haii…Ittekimatsuu."Ucap Natsu,dan segera memutar badan,berlari meningalkan ketiga Nakamanya.

Gray,serta Happy,dan Gajel hanya mampu mengatarkan kepergian natsu dari tempat berdirinya,dan mengawasinya hingga sosok pria itu hilang.

"Luce..Matta nee.."Gumam Natsu terus berlari.

-ooo000ooo-

"Natsu….Baakaa…."Teriak Gadis berambut blonde.

Entah bagaimana setiap kali melampiaskan kesediahannya,dengan mencaci sosok pria yang bernama Natsu,kesedihanya akan terus memuncak,bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Hiks…Hikss…Natsu…"Tangis gadis berambut blonde itu.

Gadis itu terduduk bersandar,pada sebuah pohon,dengan posisi kedua kakinya ditekuk,dan kedua tangannya itu sudah tak mempedulikan bahwa sebentar lagi petang akan menghantuinya.

Matanya memerah,karna seharian ia menangis,meski dari dunia roh datang kepadanya untuk menghiburnya,tapi semua itu hanya sia-sia,sekarang ini ia membutuhkan sosok bernama Natsu untuk menghiburnya.

Gadis itu terus memaki pria yang bernama Natsu,tapi setelah memakinya tak berapa lama kemudian,ia kembali menagis.

Tangisan gadis itu semakin lama semakin menjadi,hingga ia tak menyadari suara yang datang kearahnya.

"Luce.?"

Sontak gadis bernama lucy itu kaget,dan segera menoleh kearah suara itu saat ia menoleh kearah suara itu berasal,mata caramel indahnya bertemu dengan mata Onyx yang membulat dari seorang pemuda berambut pink.

"Natsu.?"Pangilnya balik,matanya tak mampu berkedip untuk beberapa saat,ia kagetnya bukan main karna kedatangan Natsu.

"Lu-Luce..!kenapa kau menagis.?"Tanya Pria yang bernama Natsu itu,Panik.

"Itu bukan..,urusanmu."Seru Lucy sewot dan segera mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Gomen.."balas Natsu menunduk.

"Buat apa kau kesini?,bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Lisanna.?"Tanya dengan nada tinggi yang tak berubah,seraya berdiri dari duduknya,dan membenahi pakaiannya yang sudah kusut.

"Tidak,aku harus menemuimu.!"balas Natsu tegas,hinggap membuat Lucy sedikit terhenyak sebentar.

"Haa..kenapa,biasaanya setiap aku ingin menemuimu,kau selalu membatalkannya,dan ketika kau telah membuat janji denganku,sehari sebelum kita putus kau membatalkanya karna ada janji denganLisanna,yang baru membuat janji denganmu setelahku."Seru Lucy panjang lebar.

"Tentang itu Gomen nashai.."balas Natsu menunduk.

"Kau hanya mampu menyakitiku,dan sekarang kau hanya dapat mengatakan Gomen…?"Seru Lucy dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Luce..?"Pangil natsu lirih.

"Sekarang,tolong tingalkan aku sendiri.."Seru Lucy dengan suara yang serak.

"Tapii.."

"Aku bilang,pergilah kau hanya akan menyakitiku."

"Luce…aku ingin menjelaskanya,semuanya."

"apa yang ingin kau jelaskan sekarang,bukankah bukti itu tadi lebih dari cukup."

"Luce..Tolong dengarkan aku dulu."Bentak Natsu.

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan lagi darimu"Teriak Lucy yang juga tak ingin kalah.

"Tolong…Hanya satu kali ini saja dengarkan aku."teriak Lucy kembali tersentak mendapat bentakan Natsu,dan berfikir untuk mendengarkanya,dan mengangukan kepalanya.

"Arigatto…Aku sangat bersyukur sekali,saat kamu menjadi pacarku untuk pertama kalinya,aku sangat tak menyangka bahwa gadis secantik mu mau berpacaran dengan seorang bodoh sepertiku yang hanya mengerti tentang karna kebodohan ku ini aku harus putus denganmu"Seru Natsu dengan intonasi yang semakin merendah,dan menghentikan penjelasaanya sejenak.

Lucy mulai mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Banyak masalah yang aku hadapi ketika aku mulai bepacaran denganmu,aku terlalu gugup ketika berhadapan denganmu,jantungku selalu berdetak terlalung kencang dan seperti akan meledak jika aku terus bersamamu,serta aku tak cukup pengalaman dalam hal wanita,sehingga aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk lisana untuk mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang karna kebodohanku aku membuatmu terluka dan sedih terlebih lagi aku juga melakukan hal yang buruk dengan menamparmu dihadapan semuanya,Karna itu aku tak akan memaksamu untuk memaafkanku."

"Natsu.."Pangil Lucy Lirih.

"Demoo…aku begitu,sangat-sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun yang ada didunia ini"Seru Natsu seraya memberikan Senyumnya yang Khas dimata Lucy.

Mendengar itu Lucy segera melesat memeluk tubuh kekar Natsu,dan membuat Natsu sedikit kaget,namun akhirnya membalas memeluk Lucy.

"Tolong jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi,jangan pernah alihkan pandanganmu dariku."Isak Lucy dalam pelukan Natsu.

"Hai."balas Natsu mantap.

Tak berapa lama Lucy mendongkak,menatap Natsu,dan Natsu berbalik menatap,dan menunjukan senyum bahagia.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lucy,sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara tersenyum simpul,kedua tanganya membelai pipi halus Lucy.

"_Lucy,entah kenapa setelah adanya kejadian hari ini,perasaanku terhadapmu tumbuh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."bisik Natsu._

"_hahahaha...sepertinya begitu."_

"_Lucy,"_

"_Ya.?"_

"_Bolehkah,aku menciumku sekarang."Bisik Natsu Lembut._

Seketika wajah Lucy merona merah,mengalahkan Lobster rebus.

"A-aa Natsu,S-se."belum sempat Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Natsu telah mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman mematikan darinya.

"Mmh~"desah Lucy,membelalakan matanya tak percaya akan serangan Natsu yang tiba-tiba,tapi sesaat kemudian,Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati Lumatan dari yang tadinya diam,kini berlahan melingkarkan kedua tanganya dileher Natsu.

Ciuman itu menjadi First Kiss yang manis,dan tak akan selalu terukir dimemori kedua makhluk yang tenang dimabuk Cinta.

Matahari dilangit magnolia telah sepenuhnya tengelam.Dibalik sesemak sorak-sorai,dan jeritan bahagia.

"Kyaaa….Akhirnya kerja kerasku terbayar juga."Jerit Mirajane histeris,dan berlari kembali keguild.

"Mira-nee,Matte kau mau kemana."Jerit Lisanna,berlari menyusul kakaknya yang telah berlari meningalkanya.

"Hmmm,tak kusangka natsu yang memulainya."Gumam Erza,Sweatdrop.

"Selamat untukmu Lucy"Sahut Levy mendoakan.

"Otoko…Natsu sangat jantan."Teriak Elfan.

"Gi..heee…Salamander telah menjadi dewasa!"ujar Gajel mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Meskipun,ia tetap bodoh pada akhirnya"Sahut Gray yang ikut mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe… Gray-sama aku kita melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Natsu dan Lucy."Sorak Juvia menyerigai menakutkan,berlari kearah Gray.

"Heh!Menyingkirlah."Teriak Gray lari dari kejaran Juvia.

"Mereka saling mencintai.."ujar Happy mengulung lidahnya.

**~The End~**

**Minaa-Gimana Cerita One-shoot, Dan.?**

**Jelekan,gak nyambung,kuno,kampungan.**

**Jadi mohon maaf atas kekurangannya****,soalnya ini aku buat ketika menghadapi UTS dan langsung Dan Upload****.**

**Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang masuk,dan gak nyambung.**

**Tapi Tolong Reviewnya**** dan sarannya****.**


End file.
